Running
by Lunatic
Summary: [Dark Tower] Takes place right after Song of Susannah. For Mia the world has moved on.


_Disclaimer: Stephen King is God. I'm just a little pawn on the chessboard of Ka. I say thankee-sai._

Warning: Spoilers for Song of Susannah

**Running**

The white woman that was called Mia was running. Running with her naked feet on the hard stones of the New York ground. She didn't remember much of the last hours. In fact, she didn't even recall escaping from Sayre in the first place. The only thing she did remember was that she had allowed Susannah to take over control.

Soon after she had given birth to Mordred the two women had become one again. One woman made out of two. And they had laughed. They had laughed at her for her screaming and crying. Mia remembered that she had tried to attack Sayre, but she was simply too weak. And Mordred had been taken away from her.

Then she had finally fully realized. Before she _thought_ she knew, now she was sure. 

They _had_ used her. Used her like a dumb puppet. And she had allowed them to do so. The only person that had told her time and time again that she was going to be betrayed was the very same person she, on her turn, had used. Susannah Dean.

Susannah had used all her gunslinger skills and somehow as by a miracle, or ka, she had managed to escape. Mia couldn't remember what had happened, she had been way to occupied by the enormous realization and pain of betrayal that went through her mind. But soon outside Susannah had called for her help. She couldn't continue much longer and her legs were shaking as if she was drunk. At first, Susannah had been rather irritated by Mia's tears, but now she seemed to have accepted that. Maybe also because even Susannah slowly started to realize that she had lost her little boy.

But Susannah remembered the face of her father. Mia wasn't so lucky.

Mia had taken over control again and therefore she was now running. She was sure that they would try to catch her and she was even more convinced that she shouldn't let herself be caught. Unless, of course, she wanted to die a rather painful dead.

_Susannah?_

An odd silence in her head. But although there was this silence, she knew Susannah was there somewhere.

_Susannah?_

Mia knew she started to sound like a weak little girl more and more, but she didn't care.

_Yes?_

Mia was immensely relieved to hear her voice again, even though it sounded immensely irritated.

_What do I need to do now?_

Mia could clearly hear the sigh from Susannah. To Mia it seems Susannah wasn't really herself at this moment.

_Just keep walking. They will follow us._

Susannah had seen Jake and Father Callahan, but at that time she hadn't had time to actually stop for them and she hadn't seen away to move in their direction. But she had tried to send a message to Jake and she had a really positive feeling that Jake had actually received it as well.

_They?_

A new sigh. _Yes. My friends. My ka-tet._

Suddenly Mia felt hot anger taking hold of her. Susannah had everything! She had her own ka-tet, she had a man who loved her, she remembered to face of her father!

_But she hasn't got any legs! _yelled Detta suddenly, followed by some insane laughter from this woman.

That simple line made Mia's anger disappear at once. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked with sudden great interest at her own legs. White they were, hidden under some dirty jeans. Somehow she never had fully realized that lovely, and rather obvious fact, before. She had legs and Susannah hadn't.

_Well… you certainly are bright,_ Susannah said sarcastic.

_Wait!_ Susannah's tone had now completely changed. _Get into the shadows._

_Wh--? _

_GET INTO THE SHADOWS!_

Mia wasn't a complete fool and soon she had hidden herself in the shadows, before she heard it as well.

Running footsteps.

For a moment she was deeply impressed by Susannah's ability to hear that, even though she was talking with her.

"I know she is near," she heard a young voice saying. Another running person breathed loudly and was obviously not used to run so fast and so long. The other footsteps belong probably to an animal, at least according to the ticking sounds she

(Susannah)

heard.

"Susannah?"

_That's Jake!_ Susannah said enthusiastically.

"Ake!" Oy said, as if he had actually heard Susannah talking.

_What do I do?_

_Go to him of course!_

Mia shook her head.

_No. I'm not going anywhere._

She closed her eyes and became…Susannah.

The world had moved on.

---

_Ladies and gentlemen: this is what happens when you've read through the night to finish Song of Susannah _


End file.
